muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ISNorden
Looking for 70s-80s sesame street eps ? Hi , how are you ? Can anybody help me out ? I'm a diehard sesame street fanatic and would love some copies of 70s-80s episodes as a favor for my class ? I never had a vcr to get these eps . please help me write eferrucci@aol.com Cowboy X as Muppet Character Sometime in the late 80s/early 90s, I distinctly recall Cowboy X appearing as a Large Lavender Live Hands puppet, along with a separate Cowboy O Muppet who looked similar except for the letter on his hat. The plot of their episode centered on a dispute--each cowboy wanted to tag everything on Sesame Street with his trademark, much as the original cartoon vandal did. One of the adult humans (Susan or Maria, I think) ended the dispute by teaching the cowboys to cooperate; they could each mark an X or an O by playing tic-tac-toe on a huge piece of paper. (In fact, I could swear Elmo piped up with "Tic-tac-toe!" when the sponsors were announced offscreen at the end...) Does anyone else remember this episode, especially other details of the cowboy characters? Animated openings Hi, Ingeborg! I don't know if I've asked you this before, but could you take a look at Sandbox: Sesame Street Animated Openings? I'm trying to build a list of the different cartoon openings they used to use on Sesame Street. I know you know a lot about the early years, so do you know if there are more? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The only animated openings I've ever seen (even when I was a kid) are already listed there: in fact, this is the first time I've heard of that "people standing under a Sesame Street sign" opening. Sorry I wasn't able to help this time! -- Ingeborg 19:29, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks anyway. If you haven't seen any of the ones on my list, you can find them on YouTube if you type "Sesame" and the episode number. I just wanted to mention my list to you in case you run across any other openings in the future. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Today's the Day As posted on the last section, I said that I'd wish you a (see below) in 3 days. Today's the 3rd day. So, as a special gratitude for greeting people on special occasions, I'll just say... H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y! Hope you're doing well! -- Matt H. (talk) 23:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Awww, thank you so much....*offers you a friendly hug* -- Ingeborg 23:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) 15 January's Coming Up Hi, Ingeborg. According to your profile, it looks like your birthday's coming up. I'll wish you a B-day greeting in 3 days just to be nice. Is there anything special you're planning to do? -- Matt H. (talk) 23:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Matt! All I plan to do is wait for my folks to call on the phone, then order dinner out. I appreciate your birthday wishes here, though; little surprises like that mean a lot at my age. --Ingeborg 03:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome! I also wished a Birthday greeting for Danny (Toughpigs) on Thursday. I do all this stuff (holiday greetings, special occasions, etc) just to be courteous and thankful. Mine's less than 4 months away. -- Matt H. (talk) 03:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Song of One Just replied to you on the talk page. If it's from a script, all the library stuff is in boxes that are marked with catalogue numbers. If you could get that from Karen, it would be a great help. —Scott (talk) 04:11, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street stuff Hi, Ingeborg! I didn't know if you saw my response to your question on Today's Secret Drawing. Also, I put a talk box on the Number Song question, so everybody will see it. -- Ken (talk) 01:24, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply; I wasn't ignoring you, just not sure what to say (since I have never seen the clips you mentioned). The talk box, though, will get admins reading that correspondence I quoted; I truly appreciate your help there. -- Ingeborg 01:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::I know, I just wasn't sure if you saw it. Sometimes I write all over the place, and I forget where I've written something. I also put a talk box on that page, too. ::By the way, I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself before. My name's Ken, and I'm usually buried in the records when I'm on here. I love the classic period of Sesame Street, since I grew up with that. I'm so old that I was in junior high when they did the Mr. Hooper death episode, so I didn't see it the very first time. It's nice to meet you! -- Ken (talk) 02:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Sources again Hi, Ingeborg. I reverted your edit to Episode 0004. Unless you actually have access to the episode, there's no real basis for changing the sponsors. The lack of listing of those specific letters is simply because, as noted, the info is incomplete, so those sketches just might not have been in the materials. But what *is* there, as noted in the history, comes from a learning kit description, as noted in the history. The situation is murky enough, though, to warrant a question on the talk page, which I'd recommend doing in other situations like this, again unless you have the actual episode for comparison. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :*nods* Only someone with access to the original tapes could verify it that way; still, I see your point. A confusing situation like that should be straightened out in the right place first. -- Ingeborg 00:05, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Number Song Series Ingeborg, what's the source for the details you added to "Song of One"? As discussed on the talk page, that one doesn't seem to be in circulation. Have you seen it, or do you have a reliable secondary source? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I recently got a private message on YouTube which discussed the "Song of One" film (coming from a fan who wondered if I had a copy). He mentioned the cow and the penny as things counted in the film; other YouTubers have brought them up in independent discussions, so I'm inclined to believe those people as a secondary source. -- Ingeborg 03:03, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's just as likely that that information came from the same MuppetCentral post as what we originally had on the article and later decided wasn't a good enough source. —Scott (talk) 03:06, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. If the only source is YouTube comments, which could be vague memory or just what they've read elsewhere, it's not reliable. Only either the clip itself, or internal documents (the included details came from a Sesame Street Magazine guide), would work as a source. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I know of one user who uploaded a montage of the falling-baker gags from all ten segments; if he doesn't have access to the #1 clip, he probably knows someone who does. Would it be OK to look for confirmation from that person? (I'll add a link to the montage as soon as I can locate it, BTW...) -- Ingeborg 03:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::::If the clip is either the complete #1 segment, or has pieces of it, that might suffice as far as on-screen evidence. —Scott (talk) 03:23, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Remembering episodes The question that you posted on Talk:The Alphabet Song is the kind of thing that bothered people before. There's more than 4000 episodes; people can't go and track down every scene that you remember. Please don't clutter up the talk pages with your memories. -- Danny (talk) 04:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Could you please delete the request, then? I'll keep the memories on my personal talk page (in a specialized section if that's possible), just in case I think they'll help with an article people have already started discussing. That way, they won't bug people looking through the articles themselves--but people who do have the scenes (and the free time) can help if they'd like. Would that be OK with you? --Ingeborg 04:45, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::That's a good idea; you can put them on your user page. That page is yours; feel free to talk about anything you want there. -- Danny (talk) 04:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you for helping me work out a compromise: if I knew more about creating new sections and archiving, I'd reserve a spot on my userpage just for remembered scenes/plots (then archive them once I was able to fill in the blanks). I edit on three different Wikis which each use different software, so it's easy to get confused! :::P.S. I think I'll add the street-scene question to the list of plots I've got, until I get the hang of more advanced editing. --Ingeborg 04:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I can help you with any of the tech stuff. To create a new section, all you have to do is type two equals signs around the words -- you can see how it works if you hit "edit" and look at the headings on this page. To create a subheading underneath a heading, you use three equals signs around the words. I can show you archiving, too, whenever you need it. -- Danny (talk) 12:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Glad to be back Many, many thanks to User:MuppetVJ for removing my block; I've spotted a good deal of Sesame Street material that needs editing, but I give the admins my solemn word not to "drive them crazy" with the behaviors that caused the block last time. In particular, I promise: (1) No harping on sponsorship, unless I'm correcting a factual error that needs correcting. (2) No relying on memory alone, unless I've seen an episode within the past week or two/can get confirmation from other long-time viewers. (3) No posting half-a-dozen questions about minor details on a talk page. Fair enough? -- Ingeborg 16:44, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ingeborg -- Actually, I'd amend #2 to say: No relying on memory alone, period. It doesn't matter when you last saw the episode, and it doesn't matter whether other people say that they remember it too. You shouldn't use your memory as a source. Sources should be either printed or based on a tape that you're watching while you're making the edits. -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Third time Ingeborg, this is the third time I've told you this -- when you start a new heading on a talk page, put the new conversation at the top. Considering that almost all of your contributions are on talk pages, I'm surprised that the format for talk pages keeps slipping your mind like this. Can you explain to me what I need to do to get you to follow the wiki's talk page format? -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :Moving the new stuff now...it does get confusing to follow two formats on two sites, but I don't want to get banned for breaking the rules. --Ingeborg 16:14, 31 July 2006 (UTC) CTW forums: proof of existence found! I did a Google search on the newsgroup alt.tv.sesame-street tonight. Judging by people's responses when I asked about a moderated Sesame Street forum, it seems CTW ran one at least until 1999: here's my proof! --Ingeborg 23:20, 23 July 2006 (UTC) New headings at the top Hi Ingeborg -- I want to remind you: When you post a new heading on a talk page, post it at the top of the page, not the bottom. That's so people can see the new heading as soon as they come to the page. Let me know if you have any questions... -- Danny (talk) 22:23, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :How do you move an old section down from the top? I've never done that before; if it's just a cut-and-paste job I feel really dumb for asking. --Ingeborg 22:59, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you're asking... When you start a new heading, all you have to do is hit "edit" at the top of the screen, and put your new post in at the top. Am I misunderstanding you? -- Danny (talk) 00:28, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::I generally use the "plus" tab for creating new sections; handling them separately from the older parts of an article is easier on my eyes and keyboard. What I meant to ask was this: if I create a new section that way, will I need to cut/paste that section in order to keep it at the top? --Ingeborg 00:54, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah. The wiki software is set up so that if you use the plus tab, it'll add the new heading to the bottom. We do things differently here, so the plus tab kind of doesn't work for us. -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Thanks for confirming my suspicions, Danny! I'm also an editor on the "generic" English Wikipedia; people there generally favor the bottom-adding style, so I didn't know the rules on this Wiki were different. Sorry... --Ingeborg 00:41, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Sure, no problem. I don't know why the wiki software is built that way; it seems obvious to put new stuff on the top. That's how e-mail works, on most systems. -- Danny (talk) 03:16, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Memories Hi, Ingeborg -- On the Talk:40 page, you asked about the Happiness Begins at 40 sketch, but couldn't remember the host. When Guillermo told you who the host was, you created the article. That's fine, but I want to caution you against using your memory as the source for wiki contributions. People's memories are very unreliable -- everyone's had the experience of thinking that we remember something very clearly, and then finding out that we were completely wrong. For the most part, people's contributions to the wiki should be based on verifiable sources -- preferably original source materials. If you're writing about Sesame Street sketches, then you should have a copy of the episode on hand to work from. You should be able to provide the episode number that the sketch comes from, so that other people can verify your information. If you don't have any Sesame episodes on hand, then they're playing every day on PBS and on Sprout. Start recording some shows, and add information based on that. That way, you can be sure that the information you're adding is accurate and complete. Let me know if you have any questions, okay? -- Danny (talk) 02:25, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :It's OK, Danny -- Inge's memory, like mine, is very accurate. ;) (And I'm not saying that just because I have the sketch in question.) --MuppetVJ 04:35, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I have no way to record programs myself. My budget and lack of space are the biggest obstacles there: I have an extremely low fixed income and live in a nursing home (with no suitable place to plug in a VCR/DVD player, even if I owned one). The best verifiable source I can use here is the YouTube site, which has hundreds of older clips online. ::I can (and do) watch the newer episodes on PBS; otherwise I could not have written the Letter of the Day Games article. Sprout, however, is not part of the basic cable package where I live (*sigh*). ::P.S. My memory of "classic" Sesame Street material is indeed very accurate (thank you, MuppetVJ!). I might need help with the occasional lost detail (especially character descriptions or episode/airdate information.) Once those few blanks get filled in, though, I can edit out mistakes or write new articles from scratch. --ISNorden 15:10, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Ingeborg -- Andrew's responded to your question about Numbers, but I have a couple tips about using talk pages. When you start a new conversation on a talk page, you should put the new heading at the top of the page, so that people who come to the page can see the new heading right away. You should check out How to use Talk pages for more tips. Also, so far, you've only been posting on talk pages. Feel free to start adding to articles! You don't need to ask permission about what kind of information you can add. Just go ahead and jump in! -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 16:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Wow, Toughpigs! Thank you for dropping by; I've edited on general-purpose Wikis before, but not one specialized in a theme. Many thanks! ISNorden 16:32, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you're here. What's your name? -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::My real name is Ingeborg S. Nordén; I'm a nostalgic fan of classic Sesame Street and a semi-regular on the Muppets Central forum. Anything more that you'd like to know (as long as it doesn't relate to religion, politics or sex)? ISNorden 16:40, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::::No, I'm good with your name, thanks. :) Most of the people here like using first names rather than made-up screen names. This is a big collaboration, so we have to communicate with each other -- and it's a lot easier to communicate and understand each other when we know each other's names. I'll add you to the Community portal. Let me know if you have any questions about the wiki... -- Danny (talk) 16:44, 12 July 2006 (UTC)